Guilt
by Green Comedian
Summary: Raven just isn't herself lately. Beast Boy gets himself into a heated argument with her, and he storms out. When she's dissappeared the next day, Beast Boy is riddled with guilt and intends to find her. BBR. 1st fanfic, Plz R&R. Complete!
1. Don't Even Think About It

I don't TT, yada yada yada.

One morning in a large T-shape tower in Jump City Bay, an alarm clock rang shrilly. A hand reached out from under the covers of the bed and knocked it off its perch, effectively stopping it, and a half-awake Beast Boy emerged. He slouched out of his room and into the living room, where Starfire was making pancakes.

"Beast Boy!" she exclaimed. her green eyes glowing with happiness. "Do you wish to partake in the breaking of the fast with me? I have made the cakes of pan Cyborg favors …"

"No thanks Star. Not in the mood," Beast Boy drawled sleepily. He walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it. However, his head hit something else. He looked up and saw the cover of _Meditation For Dummies_ above him. He couldn't help but chuckle. Then he saw Raven's blue eyes glaring at him over the cover of the book. Suddenly, Beast Boy was engulfed in Raven's trademark black aura, floated off the couch about ten feet in the air, and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Gee, Ray. Not a morning person either?" he said, rubbing his backside. Raven just glared at him. Then Robin and Cyborg walked in.

"Morning, y'all!" Cyborg said cheerfully. Robin, looking not as awake as Cyborg, simply said "Hi."

Beast Boy just sulked over to the couch, now somewhat awake from his encounter with Raven. He caught another look at the cover of Raven's book and stifle a laugh by sticking his fist in his mouth. Raven again glared at him and her eyes glowed black. He cowered, covering his face and bracing for impact. She resumed reading her book. Beast Boy had never really gotten along with her, and today, it was almost as if she was being more mean than any other days. But still, he wouldn't put it past her to get more angry than usual

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Cyborg's stomach growling.

"Yo, Star! You makin' pancakes?"

"Yes, Cyborg."

"Well, I won't let you waste them," he said, leaping over the back of the couch.

"But why would I waste the pan - ohh, you wish to participate in breaking the fast?"

"But of course." Cy said, sitting at the table, raising an eyebrow at her. Beast Boy was about to join him, but he noticed that Raven had gotten up as well. He could have sworn he saw her glare at him as soon as he got up, as if saying _Don't even think about it_ to him. He also noticed the glare was unusually cold and hard. Not taking his eyes off Raven, he started towards the hallway to his room when heard Robin call, "Beast Boy! Don't you want breakfast?"

"Forget it, man," he heard Cyborg whisper. "these panckes's aren't tofu." He took a bite of his pancake.

"Um, actually Cyborg …" Star started to say, but she was cut off by Cy's cries of disgust. "THESE ARE TOFU PANCAKES?" he half screamed at Starfire. She cringed.

Beast Boy, who had stopped in the middle of the entryway snickered, but was cut off by his stomach growling. He wanted to join them, but looked back and Raven. She didn't even flinch when Cyborg expelled the already-been-chewed waffle from his mouth, whereas Robin was turned slightly green. _It just isn't like her_ he thought, and left to his room before anyone could stop him.


	2. Recollections

**WARNING!!! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS OF THE FINAL EPISODES OF TEEN TITANS**

Beast Boy collapsed onto his bed, his mind reeling. He had never seen Raven in such a bad mood. The last time he did, it was immediately after Terra died.

It had been a few weeks since their final battle with Slade. Terra gave her life to stop Slade from destroying the city, engulfing Slade in boiling lava, killing herself as well. Both him and Raven had been hit hard. Beast Boy had loved Terra since he first saw her. She actually laughed at his jokes, felt that liking tofu was charming, and was one of the only people who truly seemed to understand him.

But it was Raven's bond with Terra that was most perplexing to Beast Boy. When she came back and joined after running away, Raven and Terra didn't get along. Neither trusted the other. But, when Terra submitted herself to Raven, Raven realized that Terra was somewhat trustworthy. Over time, she and Terra became friends, just as strong a friendship as Beast Boy's. He never thought Raven was capable of such an accomplishment. Of course, finding out that she was working for Slade really marred them. Both him and Raven were now starting to get over it. _Maybe that's the reason why she's in such a bad mood_ he thought. _Then again, she probably saw a bad premonition. It's not really a wonder why she's always in such a bad mood…_ Beast Boy suddenly shot up. _What if that premonition's about me!?_ He shot out the door and ran toward Raven's room.


	3. The Argument

Beast Boy sped down the hallways of Titan Tower until he reached Raven's room. As soon as he got to her door, he thought about not even asking her about her problem. _I'm probably just overreacting_, he thought. _Besides, she's always in a bad mood._ Still, he felt inside him that he should check on her, just in case. He knocked on her door three times. The door opened slightly and he saw one of her eyes through the crack of the door.

"Uh, hi Raven. Umm…" he tried to think of words that probably wouldn't upset her. "Just wanted to see if you're okay, after that mean spell you had this morning…"

"Go away." The door started to close. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, stuck his hand in the crack, and forced it open. He resumed his normal shape.

"Look Ray, I don't know what's going on but…" Beast Boy gasped. He had never seen Raven as he saw her now.

Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were tear-streaked. "Dude, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, a tone of deep concern. Raven just turned away. "Raven, what happened to you?"

"Just go away," she said, hiding her face. Beast Boy was in shock.

"Please, Ray! I've honestly never seen you cry. Something must be wrong." She turned around, her eyes again glowing black.

"It is of no concern to you! Go away!"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you have a bad premonition or something?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Don't do this. To me or yourself."

"Just GO!" She used her telekinesis to push Beast Boy towards the door, but he stuck out his legs and stopped himself.

"Please, tell me. I wanna help you" He looked at her with pleading eyes, but they were not noticed. Beast Boy was suddenly knocked out of the room by a large bust statue Raven had flung at him. He rubbed his chest, he looked up and saw the door closing. He leaped toward the door, but was too late, and his body banged against the closed door. He kicked the door.

"Fine!" he yelled. "Be that way! See if I care now!" He stormed off, and saw Starfire stick her head out of her room, which was just across the hall. "What are you looking at?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. He was about to apologize, but Starfire tucked her head back in. He felt really bad, not only for Starfire, but for Raven. Somehow, he had a feeling he should have been less intrusive and taken it slowly. _What am I, a counselor?_ he thought. Still, he really wished could've talked to her more.

He headed to the kitchen to fix himself some tofu pancakes.


	4. A Note and An Arrow

Beast Boy awoke the next morning, dreading every second of it. After that argument with Raven yesterday, he figured that the slightest mistake would tick her off and he would be blasted to kingdom come, adding bouts of anxiety to his already breaking-point guilt. He opened his door and peeked out. No sign of her. He walked down the hallway, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if something was being hurled in his direction.   
  
When he finally reached the living room, he peeked around the entryway. Raven wasn't in there, either. He walked into the living room and saw Starfire sitting on one of the couches. He walked over to her to apologize, but she saw him and floated away. Beast Boy slapped himself on the face. Why me? He collapsed on the couch, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You okay, man?" Cyborg said, sitting next to Beast Boy's head. "You look like you didn't get any sleep."  
  
"I didn't." It was true. He felt so guilty about their argument that he couldn't sleep until about 3:30.  
  
"By the way," Robin said, "did you hear that racket yesterday morning?" Beast Boy groaned.  
  
"Yeah, sounded like a bunch of yellin'." Cyborg said.  
  
"Anybody seen Ray?" Beast Boy interjected, trying to change the subject, not wanting to get Robin and Cyborg on his case.  
  
"She is meditating on the roof," Star said, not making eye contact with Beast Boy.   
  
Beast Boy had had enough of this. Starfire and Raven were angry at him, and he was pretty sure that, with his luck, he'd get on Robin and Cyborg's bad side. He promised himself that as soon as he saw Raven, he'd apologize, and then immediately make a run for it and apologize to Starfire. If he made it to her.   
  
But after breakfast, she still hadn't come down from her meditation on the roof. The Titans found this very strange. Beast Boy decided to get it over with, and made his way to the roof, to apologize to Raven.   
  
But when he got to the roof, Raven was nowhere in sight. He walked around the roof seeing if she was hiding from view to get better meditation. No sign of her. Beast Boy was about to head back down when he realized he had stepped on a piece of lined paper that was taped down. It had some words written on it. He picked it up, and read it:  
  
"Titans, I have taken her. Find her, if you can. Signed, Your Worst Enemy."  
  
_Your worst enemy?_ thought Beast Boy. _And who's 'her'?_ Then he saw that there was an arrow on the bottom of the paper pointing to Beast Boy's left. He looked over and saw a Titan Communicator lying on the roof. He picked it up and opened it up.  
  
It was Raven's.  
  
Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Oh God," he half whispered. Whoever this guy was, he had taken Raven.  
  
He ran down to tell the others. 


	5. She's Gone

Hi everyone. From reading my reviews, my story is cool (not bad for a 1st fanfic). Thanx to all my reviewers. Well, here's chapter 5. Hope it's good.

Robin and Cyborg were sitting on the couch, playing the GameStation, arguing over the their racecar game.

"Stop cheating, man!" Robin yelled.  
"I'm not cheating!" Cyborg retorted

"How do you explain the extra boost of nitro on the car that isn't even possible to get until five more levels onward?"

"Uh, cheat codes."

"See? **Cheat** codes. They help you cheat."

"Jealous you didn't think of it first?" Then they heard Beast Boy's yells coming from the roof. "What's up with him?" Robin asked

"I dunno." Cyborg walked over to the staircase leading to the roof. However, he didn't make it far. Beast Boy, who was running extremely fast, rammed into Cyborg, knocking him to the floor. Robin rushed over and helped up Beast Boy.

"Gone…she's gone…taken her…" Beast Boy panted.

"Calm down B.B.," Robin said. "Now, what happened?" He noticed that Beast Boy held a piece of paper and Raven's Titan Communicator in his hands. Cyborg noticed Beast Boy had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy handed him the piece of paper. " 'Her' ?" He handed him the Communicator. His eyes went wide. He handed the items to Robin, whose eyes went wide as well. Starfire walked in.

"Why the longness of faces?" she asked.

"Um, Star, we have some bad news. Raven's been kidnapped," Robin said slowly. Starfire gasped loudly, putting her hands to her mouth.

* * *

The four Titans gathered around the coffee table. 

"Okay," Robin said, "first, who could possibly be our 'worst enemy'?"

"Well, Cinderblock, Plasmus, and the HIVE are in prison," Cyborg said.

"And the Killer Moth, Kitten, and Mumbo are in jail as well," Starfire said (she kind of growled when she said "Kitten").

"That must mean there's a new kid on the block," Beast Boy said shakingly. He still had not told anyone about the argument, and he still had not apologized to Star. Now he really felt like a clorbag varblernelk. He also felt like he was going to explode at the pressure of all the guilt he had on his shoulders.

"I have a plan to find Raven," Robin said, leading them to the computer screen. "Okay, we'll start at the center of the city and fan out in a one-fourth pattern." He pressed a button, and a map of the city. The respective colors of each Titan divided the city into fourths: Green (BB) covered the industrial northern part of Jump City. Orange and Blue (Star and Cy) covered the eastern and western residential areas. Red (Robin) covered the downtown area. "If anybody finds anything that may help us, contact us immediately. Everyone got their positions?" Robin asked. They nodded.

"Teen Titans, GO!"

And the plot thickens. R&R please


	6. The Dream

Hi everybody. Thanx for the reviews. This chapter may be a bit confusing, especially the dream part, but I think most of you will get it. If you have any question, say so in the review. I'll answer them in the next chapter. Here's chapter 6!

That night, the Titans met at the same table where they had begun there search for Raven. Robin and Cyborg were looking very stern and Starfire and Beast Boy were holding back tears.

"Did anyone find anything?" Robin asked, knowing what answer to expect. The rest of the Titans shook there heads. None of them had found any sort of clue as to Raven's whereabouts. "Okay, tomorrow, we'll search around the outskirts of the city. This person must be smart enough to not keep her in the city." Cyborg yawned. "And we deserve some rest. We need to keep our strength for the morning"

_ I don't deserve anything!_ thought Beast Boy as he walked to his bedroom. He had searched his respective area ten times carefully, and found no sign of her. He was thinking of going into the residential areas to help Star and Cy, but by then dark had fallen, and Robin had called the Titans to the Tower.

As he entered his room, he kicked his cabinet of clothes (at least what wasn't on the floor) in anger and a picture of Raven fell off it. The frame snapped, the glass broke into a thousand pieces, and the photo tore in half as it hit the floor. Beast Boy saw this, and all the tears that he had held back the entire day poured out like a burst dam. He collapsed onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.

While he slept he had a dream. He was standing in what he recognized as the place where he had gone when he had entered her meditation mirror (see episode "Nevermore"). He was standing on a lone rock, with no others in sight. Then he saw a figure in the darkness. He walked toward it. It was Raven.

Except her robe was green.

And not just any green. It was the color of Beast Boy's skin. The green Raven turned around. She floated toward him. He wanted to back away, but he couldn't. He was…compelled, so to speak, to stay where he was. Soon, the green Raven was right in front of his face. She bent forward and her lips touched his. Beast Boy was about to kiss back when she disappeared, and he found himself standing in a black oblivion. He then heard Raven's voice.

"Beast Boy! Help me!" Her voice was coming from behind him. He turned around and found himself standing on the top of one of the industrial sectors power plants, which stood on the edge of the city limits. Then he heard her voice again.

"Beast Boy! Help me!" Looking out in the distance he saw one familiar building.

It was Slade's old warehouse, his hideout when Robin was his apprentice.

"Beast Boy! Help me!" He heard her voice again, and confirmed it was coming from the warehouse. He leapt off the building to run in that direction. Then he saw something he didn't want to see.

The warehouse exploded. He screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Next thing he knew, he was sitting up in his bed, his mouth open, a cold sweat running down his face.

This was not any normal dream. He knew where she was. And he would find her. But he was running out of time.

Hope y'all liked it. Please R&R!


	7. A Letter, A Song, And An Enemy

Hi everyone. I am suprised at how well my last chapter did. I usually got two reviews for each chapter. I got five for the last one. And apparently it wan't very confusing. DARN. Ah well, you can't win them all. Well, if it was confusing at all to anyone, it'll make sense in the end. At least the suspense is torturing people mwahahahaa...sorry. And to wordbearer: You are correct that the green raven was not 'courage'. That Raven was meant to be her love for Beast Boy (robe=BB's skin color). I completely forgot about that Raven in Nevermore. OK, i'll shut up. Here's chapter 7.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all shot up in their beds. They could've sworn they heard Beast Boy screaming. _Then again, he could've been having a nightmare_ they thought. He had had a pretty rough day. They all went back to sleep, praying they would find Raven the next day.

* * *

Beast Boy jumped out of bed, walked over to his desk, and found a blank piece of paper under his pile of junk. He wrote this message: 

"To whoever finds this,

By the time you read this, I will be at Slade's old warehouse. That is where Raven is. I won't go into details, but I just know she's there. I feel sorry for not taking you along with me, but I am solely the reason for her disappearance, so I feel I must go after her alone.

A few days ago I had an argument with her. I think she knew this would happen. I should have persisted and listened to her rather than made the argument worse. This may have even been prevented if I had been more patient.

Hopefully I will succeed in finding her.

If you do come, just beware; there is a danger you may not come back alive.

No, this is not another joke.

Beast Boy."

Beast Boy perused his letter, surprised at himself. He had never gotten good grades in his English classes, but he was astonished at how well he had written it. He looked over at his clock. It said 3:30 AM. _Robin won't probably wake up for two and a half hours_. He walked out of his room and entered the living room. He placed the note in the middle of the coffee table.

He then walked to a window on the left side of the living room, and opened it. He stepped out onto the narrow ledge and closed the window with his foot. He then took a deep breath, jumped, and turned into an eagle, flying off into the distance.

If someone was standing on the street and saw the eagle flying above them, he would not guess that a turmoil of thoughts and feelings were shooting through this eagle's head.

As Beast Boy was flying to the warehouse, he thought about his relationship with Raven. Him and Raven had never really gotten along, but since their encounter in Raven's mirror (see ep "Nevermore"), they had gotten somewhat closer. He knew Raven didn't really hate him, and she knew Beast Boy didn't hate her. He even found out Raven liked his jokes. But he always took her, as he did everyone else, for granted. He had taken Terra for granted, and when he lost her, he finally felt how you never realize how great it is to have friends until you lose them. He lost Terra, and he wouldn't lose Raven.

Then he heard a car, alone on the road leading out of the city, it's radio blaring. _Sheesh! People and their cars' sound systems_ he thought. Then again, the radio in his room was usually blaring too. Raven always nagged at him for that. He was about to dive bomb the car when the radio transitioned from some song he didn't recognized to a song he had heard before. It was "Our Lives" by The Calling. He had thought the song was relatively good, but had never realized how much the song related to his life. He floated along, following the car and listening to the song.

Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Of a better life  
In this world  
Divided by fear  
We've gotta believe that  
There's a reason we're here  
Yeah, there's a reason we're here  
'Cause these are the days worth livin'  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
See the truth all around  
Our faith can be broken  
And our hands can be bound  
But open our hearts and fill up the emptiness  
With nothing to stop us  
Is it not worth the risk?  
Yeah, is it not worth the risk?  
'Cause these are the days worth livin'  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
Even if hope was shattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
'Cause these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
We can't go wrong  
Thinking it's wrong  
To speak our minds  
I've gotta let out what's inside  
Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Well, can we get it right?  
Yeah, well, can we get it right?  
'Cause these are the days worth livin'  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
Even if hope was shattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
These are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives

The song ended. The car's radio turned down, the car took a left turn, and drove into the distance. And Beast Boy just floated toward the warehouse, contemplating.

* * *

In the warehouse, Raven was barely conscious. She had been knocked out cold. As she became oriented, she realized body seemed heavier. She opened her eyes slightly, and saw she was wearing a suit. And realized it was like the one that Terra wore when she was under Slade's power. 

"Beast Boy, please. Hurry," she said weakly.

"Oh don't worry," said a voice that seemed somewhat familiar. "He'll be here." She opened her eyes, and saw who the owner of the voice.

She would have screamed, but at that moment she passed out.

Hope y'all like it! Sorry if it's a little long. PS, I would like to thank sing365.com for the lyrics.


	8. The Final Battle

I know you've all been dying to see the ending of this fic. Well, I'm gonna be nice and add the last two chapters at the same time. Thanx to all my reviewers, especially BBcomedygirl, Kawaii34girl, and wordbearer. Hope y'all like it ::crosses fingers:: PS, I know it's kinda long, but it's the climax, so it'll be exciting

Beast Boy finally made it to the warehouse. The sight of it brought back memories of the time when Robin was Slade's apprentice. He looked for an entrance as he flew around the warehouse, and found a broken window on the first floor. He flew through, landed, and resumed his normal shape. He looked around and saw the gears laying on the floor. But it was so dark there that that was all he saw. He turned into a cat, and was able to see things better. He searched around, finding nothing. Then, his cat ears heard a groaning. He followed the groaning. Then he found the source of the groaning.

It was Raven.

He resumed his normal shape and ran to her. "Raven! Are you okay!?" He kneeled beside her and picked up her head. Her eyes opened.

"Beast Boy?" she moaned

"It's okay, I'm here." He noticed she was wearing the same suit as Terra did when Slade wanted to control her.

"We've gotta get out of here," Raven said weakly.

"Best idea I've heard all week." He was about to pick her up when her heard an elevator on the other of the building open. A voice echoed from it

"First floor: cookware, appliances, and conniving Titans," said the voice. The silhouette of the figure started walking toward them.

"Who are you? What do you want with Raven?" Beast Boy yelled angrily at the figure.

"Come now, Beast Boy. Do you not remember me?" Now that Beast Boy thought about it, the voice was familiar. Beast Boy was about to respond when the person walked into a beam of light. Beast Boy's mouth hit the floor. "Good Lord!" he exclaimed.

It was Slade.

* * *

Back at the tower, Cyborg was awake. He had woken up thirsty and went to the kitchen to get a drink. After gulping down a bottle of water, Cy made his way through the living room. There, in the dim light of the almost-on-the-horizon sun, he saw a note he had never noticed before. He picked it up, turned on his shoulder light, and read it. It was Beast Boy's letter. He read it with wide eyes, and when he finished reading it, ran over to the main computer, and slammed on the Titans alert button. Red lights flashed and an alarm buzzed. Five seconds later, Starfire and Robin were in the room. 

"Um, Robin," Cyborg said, handing him Beast Boy's note, "we've got a problem."

* * *

"B-b-but, I thought Terra boiled you in lava when she created the volcano!" Beast Boy shouted in awe as he stared at Slade, who was standing in a beam of light from the risen sun. "We saw your mask burning!" 

"Yes, but, you only saw my mask," Slade sneered. "My mask fell off, but I managed to grab a rock on the precipice and stopped my fall. Looks like Terra's efforts to save you all were in vain."

"You shut up about Terra!" Beast Boy yelled in anger. "And what do you want with Raven? Is she gonna be your next 'apprentice'? 'Cuz I don't think she'll give in to you."

"Oh no, that's not my intention at all. She was just bait. I wanted you to bring all the Titans, but only you came. Oh, well. They'll come to get you, and with two hostages, it'll be even easier," Slade said.

"Then…what's the suit for?" Beast Boy said, looking back at Raven,

"Just to keep her powers from getting in the way. The suit allows me to keep her powers subdued. The suit is also irremovable."

"But can't you control…"

"No. If I did penetrate her central nervous system, her powers would go berserk and it would destroy the very fabric of reality. And I'd rather live to see the day the Titans die." Beast Boy was getting very angry. "And once your dead, tell Terra that she was stupid to trust me when you see her. Unless I meet her first in Hell." Then something in Beast Boy snapped. He charged at Slade.

"You son of a…" but his last five letter word came out as a growl as he turned into a gorilla. _Kids can be so easily provoked_ thought Slade. As Gorilla/Beast Boy hurled a punch at him, he back flipped away.

"Good, Beast Boy; unless, of course, you were aiming for me." Beast Boy feigned a punch to the left, Slade jumped to the right. Beast Boy turned into a velocoraptor (I hope that's how you spell it) and swung his tail, which hit true onto Slade's legs. There was a loud clang as his body hit the ground. Beast Boy resumed his regular shape. " Have a nice trip, see ya next fall," Beast Boy mocked. Slade struggled onto all fours.

"Sucker," he said. Beast Boy raised his eyebrow, but cringed it as he felt dust thrown by Slade make contact with his eyes. He was momentarily blinded, and when he opened his eyes he saw Slade's fist speeding toward him. Next thing he knew he hit the floor, pain throbbing in his forehead. He looked up and saw Slade jump, extend his leg, and fall toward him. Beast Boy rolled to the side looking up just in time to watch Slade's leg break through the floor. He was about to get up when Slade's other foot spun around and made contact with his left cheek. Beast Boy spun in the air, and landed face down. He got on all fours and felt blood run down his lips. He didn't even have time to react as he felt Slade kick him in the stomach. He heard Raven, who was watching, scream, and he gasped for air and collapsed to the ground unable to move.

"Well, that was easy," said Slade, who said it as though he did this all the time. Then one of the small computer screens on the wall started blipping three red dots. "Looks like your friends are coming." Slade then picked up what looked like a small metallic box, he fiddled with it, and it started blinking the numbers **1:00:00**. "Just out of curiosity Slade," Beast Boy said, "but is that a bomb?"

"Congratulations, Beast Boy. You're correct," Slade answered, putting the bomb on the ground. "And I can start the countdown at will." He showed him a button similar to the one that he had used to activate the probes that he had planted in their body when Robin was apprentice. Beast Boy sighed, and looked over at Raven. She had found the strength to sit up, and was rubbing her head. Beast Boy started to crawl toward her, but Slade stepped right in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" Slade said. Beast Boy looked up and saw that Slade was holding a bo-staff. "If you're gonna be messing with her, I think your best disposed of first." He raised the bo-staff above his head. "Good-bye, Gar." Beast Boy braced for impact, and heard a loud clang. But he didn't feel anything touch him. He then heard Raven yell "Robin!"

Beast Boy looked up and saw Robin standing in Slade's place, his bo-staff fully extended. Then he looked over and saw Slade lying on the ground. He realized that Robin had whacked Slade just before he was hit. Slade got up. "You'll pay for that, Robin," he growled.

"Just send the bill to Titans Tower," said Cyborg who, along with Starfire, stood next to Robin. Slade growled again and hurdled toward them.

"Titans! MOVE!" They separated, and all hell broke loose between them and Slade. As this was happening, Beast Boy managed to get up and make his way to Raven.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"But we'd better get out of here soon," Raven said. She pointed to the bomb. Beast Boy watched as it hit **0:29:59**. "His fall must've pressed the button." One of Star's bolts whizzed past them. They looked over and saw that she had been knocked out cold. Then Beast Boy got an idea.

"Raven, how does the suit stop your powers?"

"It feels like it suppresses my powers so that it cannot leave my mind. Almost as if the suit is a wall against my powers"

"Well, that means that there's a limited amount that this thing can withstand."

"Logical (what a surprise, she thought), but Slade built this suit. It's gotta be pretty strong." They heard a loud clang. They looked over and saw that Cyborg had fallen to the floor, out cold as well. They looked over at the bomb, which had hit **0:11:02**.

_I've gotta take the chance_ thought Beast Boy. He took a deep breath and said, "Ray, I love you." Her eyes went wide, and she gaped." Beast Boy noticed a small red light flashing on the headpiece of the suit. _This must've been a warning signal to Slade in case her powers got too out of control. _**0:05:46**. He smiled at her, and his lips touched hers. What happened next happened very quickly.

Raven's hair that wasn't covered by the headpiece began flow, as if on wind. The light on the headpiece broke. Then there was a flash of blinding light that filled the whole warehouse.

Slade and Robin stopped fighting to see what happened. When the light receded, Beast Boy and Raven were levitating in midair, still locked in a kiss, except that Raven was no longer wearing the suit, but in her purple robe and leotard. They floated back to Earth, and stopped kissing smiling at each other.

Robin took advantage of this distraction to kick Slade in the chest. Slade was sent flying across the room toward the wall. As he got up he watched the bomb hit** 0:01:45**. The last two words the three conscious Titans heard of him was "Oh, shit!" **0:00:00**.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

If someone had been standing where Beast Boy had been standing in his dream, this explosion would have looked exactly as it did during the dream.

On to the next chapter ==


	9. Love Conquers All

The final chapter is here! In this chapter all will be explained.

Nothing remained of the large warehouse after the bomb exploded. With the exception of three large, black domes. One of these contained the unconscious Cyborg and Starfire, another contained a cowering Robin, and another contained an embracing Raven and Beast Boy.

When the domes disappeared, Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin gathered.

"Beast Boy, how did you know that Raven was here?" Robin asked.

"Well, I had this dream, and for some reason it seemed like more than just a dream…"

"That's because I telepathically sent a message to you in the form of that dream," Raven interrupted. Robin and Beast Boy raised their eyebrows. She sighed. "I had seen a premonition. It was a premonition that involved me being kidnapped, taken to a warehouse, and you being beat up by whoever kidnapped me (In the premonition she could not see Slade's face), and the warehouse exploding." She turned to Beast Boy. "The reason I told you that my premonition was none of your business was because I thought that if you weren't involved, the whole thing might be avoided. But the future that is seen can't be changed unless altered there." Beast Boy nodded. Robin scratched his head. "I'll explain at the tower. He shrugged and went to awaken Star and Cy. Beast Boy looked back at Raven. "What was that green Raven in the dream? It wasn't that Courage one, wasn't it?"

"It was the color of your skin, right?"

"Yes."

"That was my love for you." Beast Boy smiled.

They walked hand in hand towards the T-Car, which as parked in front with the R-cycle, though they were all slightly covered in soot. Cyborg and Starfire, who had just woken up, stared in awe as they watched Beast Boy and Raven. "I never thought I'd see the day when B.B. and Ray would be seen holding hands," said Cyborg.

"It is absolutely marvelous!" yelled Starfire, her eyes glowing like Centauri moon diamonds. Robin smiled.

"Come on guys. Let's go home."

Epilogue

Not much changed after the battle. Robin, somewhat inspired by Raven and Beast Boy's love, admitted his feelings to Starfire, and hers to him. Beast Boy asked Cy if he was sad that he had no relationship. Cy replied "There are plenty of other fish in the sea." Also, Robin got a new memorabilia for his room. It was a piece of the warehouse wall, found about fifty feet from the site, with the silhouette of Slade in the position he had been in just as the bomb exploded.

The End

Plz R&R. Thank you!


End file.
